


Whatever His Fucking Name Was

by DaddyLuthor



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Oops, Smut, Straight Filth, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLuthor/pseuds/DaddyLuthor
Summary: G!P Chloe and Aubrey with babygirls Beca and Emily.The girls are at one of the Treble's house parties, where two guys won't stop flirting with Emily and Beca, and well, that's just not okay with Chloe and Aubrey, who take them home to *ahem* remind them of a few things.  V smutty but has a fluffy ending because I couldn't help myself.





	Whatever His Fucking Name Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please feel free to leave comments.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters (otherwise I would have made it gay)  
> With further ado, welcome to the sin bin.

The Trebles always did at least a decent job throwing parties. There was always alcohol, music, lights, and plenty of potential partners to choose from. Plus, they had a pool, which, according to many a movie, was a staple for a good party. So yeah, the Trebles were solid partiers, especially for an acapella group. Which is why the Bellas had found themselves once again at one such party. Most of them had come together, collectively deciding they all could use a little break from the stress of classes. Almost immediately after arriving, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy had made a beeline for the drinks, Stacie made her way into the mass of dancing bodies, Lily gravitated towards the snack table, where she stood mumbling to herself while eating crackers, Flo said something about the bathroom, and Jessica and Ashley, well, who actually knows, no one pays attention to them.

One of the summer’s popular pop songs plays loudly through the various speakers around the yard. The bass pounded through the air, but Aubrey couldn’t hear it. Her world had narrowed, all she could focus on being the two beautiful brunettes, one tall with legs for days while the other was small with bright eyes, a few yards away, and the two idiots standing just a bit too close. 

With an increasingly tight grip on the red solo cup in her hand, the blonde tore her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her and turned to her redheaded girlfriend. 

“Chloe,” Aubrey said sharply, effectively gaining the girl’s attention and ending her friendly conversation with a girl she recognized from one of her classes. 

“What’s up babe?” Chloe asks sweetly, turning her attention to the tense blonde next to her. 

“Do you know where our girlfriends are?” Aubrey’s tone suggested that she knew exactly where the two girls in question are. 

“Hmm,” Chloe hummed, looking around, “Well, you just gotta find one, and you’ll find the other, right? Those two are never apart,” she said with a small laugh. She finally spotted them and nodded once, “See, there they are…” Chloe’s voice trailed off, anger suddenly filling every part of her body. 

“Exactly,” Aubrey said as she turned to look at Beca and Emily across the yard once more, her frown deepening as she sees the two guys haven’t left yet. 

“Like to do something about that with me?” Chloe asks, her glare never leaving the side of the boy’s head. 

“Fuck yeah I would,” Aubrey growled, draining her cup in one go before throwing it harshly off to her side and grabbing Chloe’s offered hand. 

\--------------------------------

Beca was trying really hard to not roll her eyes. These idiots just weren’t getting it. She could tell that even her ever-sunny girlfriend was getting annoyed with the persistent (and terrible) flirting. 

“So Emily, we should go out sometime, maybe to dinner?” One of the guys asked her. She thinks his name is Brad, maybe Brett, she can’t really remember. 

Emily hears a small snort come from her right, and she looks down at Beca with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I was just about to ask you the same thing Beca. We could catch a movie?” The other boy, Chris, asks her, hope in his voice. 

Emily lets out a single laugh as Beca scowls at her. 

“That’s very nice of you guys, but-” Emily’s answer is cut off by another voice. 

“But they’re both taken, so sorry. Plus, Beca doesn’t like movies so…” Chloe says as her and Aubrey walk up, no trace of actual apology in her voice. 

The redhead drops Aubrey’s hand and moves to wrap her arm around Emily’s waist, pushing into her side. The tall girl drops a kiss on Chloe’s forehead. For her part, Aubrey steps over to Beca and puts a possessive arm around her shoulder. 

Brad/Brett and Chris share a look before turning back to the girls in front of them, smirks on their faces and lust in their eyes. 

“So you fuck girls too? That’s so hot,” Chris said, eyes running over Beca and Aubrey. 

Brad or whatever his fucking name was opened his mouth for another comment, but snapped it right shut again when Aubrey jammed her finger into his chest. 

“I highly recommend keeping whatever thoughts you’re having right now to yourself, or else they might be the last things you think,” she said, her voice a low dangerous growl. 

The threatened boy had the decency to look afraid, but his friend apparently had a thicker skull. He puffed out his chest, trying to intimidate the blonde Bella as he took a step closer. 

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do bitch? All dykes like you need is a good fuck from a real-“ 

His sentence was very roughly cut off as a fist connected sharply with his jaw, sending him falling backwards into the pool. He flailed around as he broke the water’s surface again. Chloe calmly knelt down on the pool’s edge to look him dead in the eyes. 

“Say shit like that again, or for that matter, even come near my girlfriends again, and I’ll see to you losing more than just your dignity,” the normally bubbly redhead said, her voice laced with poison.

With that, Chloe stood, grabbing Beca’s hand and walking away, Emily and Bree following closely behind. 

“We’re going home. Now,” Aubrey said, her voice now husky with something other than anger. The two brunettes couldn’t suppress their shivers at the unspoken promise in her words. 

\---------------------------------

Chloe’s mouth was on her neck before she even had time to close the apartment door. 

“Fuck Chlo,” Beca breathed out, closing her eyes. 

“Oh don’t worry baby, there’ll be plenty of fucking tonight.”

Beca gasped at her words and her eyes flew open when the redhead pulled her off the door by the front of her tank top, and dear god, she’s glad they did because she caught sight of something that would never fail to ruin her panties; Emily on her knees, cute little nose brushing Aubrey’s toned stomach, with the blonde’s full cock fitted snug in her throat. Aubrey’s hand was tangled in long brown hair, her hand gently encouraging the girl’s mouth up and down her shaft. 

Chloe impatiently tugging her top up broke Beca out of her trance and she turned back to Chloe, moving quickly to help her pull her shirt off before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra, throwing it in the same general direction she thinks her top went. 

Chloe immediately latched her mouth onto the smaller girl’s nipple, laving her tongue over the stiff bud, using her hand to play with the other. Beca’s eyes slipped shut once again as a whimper leaves her throat, feeling herself get even more wet . Chloe’s hot mouth and the obscene slurping sounds from her other girls next to her was making her skin heat up. 

Aubrey looked over and made eye contact with Chloe, who sent her a flirtatious wink from her spot on Beca’s chest. Aubrey used the hand in Emily’s hair to pull the girl off of her, chuckling at the disappointed whine she lets out. 

“I wasn’t done,” Emily says, a pout forming on her lips. Aubrey couldn’t resist so she leaned down and kissed that pout away. 

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Aubrey suggests seductively, noticing that Chloe had finally pulled away from Beca, who was a panting mess. 

Chloe smirks, stepping over to the blonde and taking her hand.

“Lead the way, baby,” the redhead purrs, letting her girlfriend lead her towards the room. Chloe looks over her shoulder without stopping, addressing the two brunettes, who were still standing in the entryway, mouths agape, “You two coming?” 

She laughed as her words snapped the girls out of their drooling and they hurriedly followed their girls. 

In their shared bedroom, Beca and Emily sat looking up at Chloe and Aubrey, who were standing in front of them. 

“What do you suggest we do with them, Chlo?” 

“I think they need to be reminded just who they belong to, don’t you agree babies?” 

Beca nodded eagerly, beginning to squirm under the heavy gazes of her girlfriends while Emily spoke. 

“Oh god yes, please,” she moaned. 

Chloe smirked as she leaned over to whisper in Aubrey’s ear. As Chloe pulled away, the blonde brought her back with a hand on the back of her neck, pressing their lips together in a heated and messy kiss. Aubrey reached down and squeezed the bulge at the front of Chloe’s tight jeans. Beca and Emily groaned simultaneously at the sight. 

After another minute, the two pulled apart, breathing heavy. Chloe threw Aubrey another wink before turning her attention to Emily. 

“Lay down Em, on your back. Put your arms above your head,” Chloe commanded and then addressed Aubrey without taking her eyes off Emily, who was eagerly moving to do as told, “Bree baby, the scarf,” she said, voice deep with arousal, holding out her hand. 

Aubrey had moved over to the desk on the opposite wall and pulled 2 of the 4 signature Bella scarves from the top drawer. She moved back to the bed, her steps light, and placed one piece of fabric in Chloe’s hand. 

“Tonight, just say ‘Bella’ if you want to stop, understood?” Chloe said softly, love for her 3 girls overpowering her lust in that moment. 

Beca and Emily both nodded and spoke their understanding. 

“Excellent, now the real fun can start,” Aubrey practically purred, her tone mischievous. 

The blonde and redhead advanced on their girls at the same time. Aubrey took hold of Beca’s hands, moving them behind her back before securing them together using the scarf, then helping her move so Beca was sitting on her knees. Chloe moved up Emily’s body, pushing her chest into the girl’s face teasingly as she grabbed the brunette’s hands and used the scarf to tie her hands to the headboard, leaving her arms stretched above her head. Chloe and Aubrey stepped back to stand at the foot of the bed, admiring their handiwork. 

“God, you both look so, delicious, tied up for us, at our mercy,” Aubrey groaned, reaching down and pumping her neglected cock, “Chloe babe, I think you’re overdressed.”

Chloe looked down at herself. She was still nearly fully clothed, only missing her shirt, while her girlfriends were all completely naked or just in underwear. 

“Maybe you should fix that for me,” Chloe teased. 

The blonde chuckled deeply as she stepped closer to the shorter girl. Her smugness was short lived however, as Chloe took her dick in hand and began slowly stroking, rubbing her thumb over the red tip, making Aubrey pause her movements and whimper. She recovered, moving her hands behind Chloe’s back to unhook her bra, pulling the straps down her arms. Next she moved on to removing Chloe’s pants. Her hands fumbled with the belt, Chloe’s hand had sped up, jerking her faster, and Bree was moaning softly with every breath. She finally pulled the belt free and hastily pushed the jeans down the redhead’s soft thighs, dropping to her knees to reach her feet to help Chloe push them off completely, leaving her in just her tight boxers. 

“Oh shit,” Emily whispered, because fuck, she could see the huge bulge even better now and her mouth began to water thinking about it inside her, stretching her, and a quick look over at Beca told her that she wasn’t fairing much better. 

Aubrey kissed her way back up Chloe’s legs until she was mouthing Chloe’s dick through the material of her underwear. She ran her tongue along the length of it, closing her eyes and moaning loudly. Chloe fisted her hand in soft blonde hair, pulling Aubrey back to her feet and into a hot kiss, tongues immediately pushing into each other’s mouths. 

“Bree,” Beca whined from the bed, gaining the two’s attention. When they looked over, they saw both of their girlfriends squirming, trying to find relief, their arousal evident on their thighs. 

“Aww, do you need something Becs?” Aubrey smirked, stepping over to stand in front of the brunette. 

“I just need you, please,” Beca begged, her breath coming out in pants as she pushed her thighs together, desperate for friction. 

“How do you need me baby?” Aubrey prompted, “Come on pretty girl, use your words and tell me.”

“God, however you want. I’m yours, take me however you want,” Beca rushed out. 

Aubrey moved to sit on the bed, back propped up against the pillows with her legs stretched out. 

“Come ride me,” she smiled.

Beca rushed to comply with a groan, feeling herself gush at the thought. She shifted until her knees were on either side of Aubrey’s waist. Beca ground her hips down, spreading her wetness along Aubrey’s cock pressed against her stomach. The blonde growled, grabbing her length and positioning it at the smaller girl’s entrance. 

“Are you watching them, Princess?” Chloe purred into Emily’s ear. “You thinking about how Bree’s big cock is gonna split Beca open?” 

“Oh fuck, yes,” Emily moaned, taking in every detail as she watched Aubrey lower Beca onto her dick until she sat flush on her lap, groaning as Beca let out a long, loud moan at the feeling. The sight and the feeling of Chloe’s erection pressing against her leg were making her head swim. “Please Chloe.”

Chloe pressed a light kiss to Emily’s forehead then claimed her mouth in one much more passionate, Chloe’s tongue roughly pushing into the younger girl’s mouth. The redhead pulled away from Emily’s mouth in favor of trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and chest. She paused to tease both nipples to stiff points, not stopping until Emily was panting and squirming. Chloe took her time leaving several purple marks all along the brunette’s navel before finally, reaching her center. 

Chloe peels Emily’s dark red lacy panties down her mile-long legs, revealing her dripping pussy. Chloe licked her lips. Trailing kisses and nibbles up Emily’s inner thighs, Chloe felt her cock harden even more at the smell of her girl so close. The first touch of Chloe’s tongue on her clit had Emily’s hips jumping off the bed. Chloe chuckled as she held her down as she drew tight circles against the bundle of nerves. Chloe shifted to hold Em’s hips with one arm so she could bring a hand down to enter the brunette roughly with two fingers, setting a bruising pace as she sucked her clit into her mouth. 

The room was filled with the sounds of Emily’s moans and Aubrey’s groans and curses and Beca’s whimpers all over the slapping together of skin as Aubrey fucked Beca into oblivion on her lap. 

“Fuck Becs,” Aubrey groaned, “You’re so damn tight,” she punctuated each word with a hard thrust, causing Beca to cry out. “So hot and wet, squeezing my cock so good.” 

“All for you, fuck,” Beca pants out, her brow furrowing together in pleasure as her mouth forms a perfect “o”. 

“Damn right, you’re ours. Mine, Chloe’s, and Emily’s. No one else gets to feel how wet you get and hear your sweet moans.” 

“Chloe, Chlo, please. I need you inside,” Emily begs between moans. 

“You want my dick, Princess?” Chloe asks, teasing, as she stands and pulls off her briefs, groaning in relief as her erection pops free, jutting straight out from between her legs.

“Yes, god yes, I need it, please.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Chloe smirks as she lines herself up with Emily’s hole. She pushes the head in slowly, reveling in Emily’s tortured moan, before pulling back out again. Chloe repeats the action a few more times, feeling herself get impossibly hard as her princess gets increasingly desperate, bucking her hips up trying to chase Chloe’s cock. 

The redhead finally takes pity on Emily, and herself honestly, and pushes in agonizingly slow, watching as Emily’s brow knits together and she lets out a long moan as inch after inch is slowly buried in her cunt until Chloe is bottomed out. 

“Fuck Chlo, you’re evil,” Aubrey says, having slowed down her pace on Beca so they could both enjoy the show. 

“All’s fair in love and war, babies,” Chloe says with a smirk. 

“I’m already close, please let me cum,” Emily whines, her voice perfectly sinful. 

Chloe starts moving, starting slow, but quickly abandoning that in favor of making herself and Emily cum, her hips slamming into the young Bella’s, roughly hitting her g-spot with each thrust. The redhead reaches down with one hand and starts rubbing fast circles around Emily’s clit, and the reaction is instant. Emily’s pussy clamps down harder on her dick, making her groan, and the brunette lets out a squeal of pleasure as she’s pushed so, so close to the edge. 

“Becs, baby, look at me,” Emily pleads, making eye contact with Beca, who is riding Aubrey like her life depends on it. “Cum with me please.” 

Beca nods frantically, looking back down at Aubrey. The blonde nods. 

“Cum for us baby. Cum hard for us,” Aubrey demands before leaning forward and taking one of Beca’s nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. A few more thrusts and Beca’s whole world whites out as she lets out a long and loud moan of Aubrey’s name, her inner muscles clenching down on the blonde’s cock as she keeps moving, working Beca through her orgasm. A few seconds later, Emily falls over the edge as well, a squeal leaving her lips as Chloe keeps fucking her and abusing her clit, throwing her into a second climax before her first one was even subsided. 

Feeling Emily’s cunt squeeze down on her and the gush of wetness she releases causes Chloe to cum, her hips stuttering to a stop and she bottoms out in Emily, groaning deeply, her balls tightening as she dumps her seed deep inside her. Witnessing all 3 of her lovers cumming pushes Aubrey over the edge as well, her mouth open in a silent scream as her cock pulses rope after rope of cum into Beca, who moans throatily at feeling herself be filled. 

The 4 girls lay trying to catch their breath, shaking and muscles tense. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Aubrey says after a few moments. 

“Tell us about it,” Emily jokes, still shaking lightly. 

Aubrey and Chloe both pull out of their girlfriends, who moan at the loss of being full. The redhead moves up to untie Em’s hands from the headboard, while Aubrey gets up and moves to the bathroom. Chloe gives both of Emily’s wrists a soft kiss, and she does the same with Beca, moving them to lay down next to each. Beca’s arm immediately wraps around the taller brunette’s waist, her eyes feeling heavy. Chloe looks down at them and her chest fills with warmth at the thought of these 3 incredible women falling in love with her. 

A moment later, Aubrey comes back into the room with a tray holding glasses of water and two rags wet with warm water. Chloe grabbed one of the cloths, tapping Beca gently on the thigh, who spreads her legs, and Bree does the same with Emily. The girls sit in comfortable silence as Chloe and Aubrey gently clean their younger girlfriends with the washcloths. 

Once done, the former Bella captains set aside the rags and crawl into bed with their girls. 

“I love you all, so much,” Beca whispers, pulling Emily closer to her and squeezing Aubrey’s hand in hers. 

“We love you too, baby,” Chloe promises. 

“With all our hearts,” Aubrey continues, her eyes shining with happiness. 

“I love you 3 forever,” Emily says softly, heart filled to the brim with love. 

The 4 slowly drifted off to sleep all cuddled together and dreamed about each other.


End file.
